


Lost in the Cellar.

by lemonLore



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonLore/pseuds/lemonLore
Summary: Cellar needs help, their boyfriend is there for them always.tw for self harm, past rape/abuse, and general shitty things.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Lost in the Cellar.

Cellar was always rather clumsy, but this was not an accident.

Blood ran down their leg in the shower, again. They were clean for so so long...why did they ruin that? 

They shook in anger at themselves, holding their sides and humming. Fucking hell. They could already hear how angry Hideaki would be. Well, Hideaki wasn't the type to get angry over this type of thing, but Cellar was still worried about it. That's just how Cellar was, really. They worried a lot about the approval of people, and constantly assumed that no matter what people would be upset with them. But really, that wasn't the case. It was never the case, especially with Hideaki. He loved them too much to act angry at them unless something really really bad happened. This though? Not worth his anger. 

Cellar sighed, cleaning off their scars and getting out rather quickly, grabbing a towel and drying off before returning to Hideaki to grab some clothes.

The boy automatically knew something was up, yet, he didn't know what exactly. He looked at Cellar up and down, before, oh. Their thigh. 

_"Cell?"_ Hideaki called, an eyebrow raised. Cellar hummed, looking at their boyfriend.

Hideaki had a small build for his age and assigned gender at birth. He was scrawny, really scrawny. He was around 6'4, anyhow. His hair was curly and half black. half blue. His skin was pale, and his eyes were dark and squinty. He was wearing a black tank top and boxers. Cellar was slipping into a pair of their own boxers, and a shirt. 

_"Are you okay?"_ The natural black-haired male spoke softly.

Honesty was important to the both of them, so when Cellar responded, they didn't beat around the bush.

_"I keep thinking about...her."_ Cellar spoke hesitantly.

Hideaki nodded, opening his arms and falling silent. Cellar took this as an offer, resting into their boyfriend's warmth. They almost started crying out of pure happiness. The fact that Hideaki wasn't mad was so calming. Especially that Hideaki was trying to _help._

Cellar went silent except choked sobs, both of joy and hurt. They had Hideaki, but, they still had the burden of the thoughts of what she did. She hurt him badly. In ways that they didn't ever expect to be hurt. It still happened.

Hideaki began humming, eyes closed as he ran his hand through Cellar's blue-green hair.

Cellar recognized the song almost immediately, smiling through the tears they'd not even noticed were falling.

_"It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay."_

Cellar breathed in sharply. 

_"You're not a monster, you're just a human, and you made a few mistakes."_

Then breathed out.

_"It wasn't your fault."_ Hideaki spoke softly, breaking the silence and opening one eye. 

Cellar nodded, hugging their boyfriend tightly. 

_"Thank you.."_ They hicced, smiling widely and laughing through tears. _"You help me so so much, Hide.."_

Hideaki smiled, pressing kisses to Cellar's head repeatedly. 

_"You're doing amazing."_

**Author's Note:**

> hey1 this is my first work on here- ever! ive had ao3 for a while, but this is my first time having an account or making a story! tell me how i did!
> 
> i plan on expanding more on these characters, and eventually i can draw them both and show them! describing things is hard for me.  
> -Lemon~


End file.
